Detecting neural activity in the brain is useful for medical diagnostics, imaging, neuroengineering, brain-computer interfacing, and a variety of other diagnostic and consumer-related applications. For example, it may be desirable to detect neural activity in the brain of a patient to determine if a particular region of the brain has been impacted by reduced blood irrigation, a hemorrhage, or any other type of damage. As another example, it may be desirable to detect neural activity in the brain of a user and computationally decode the detected neural activity into commands that can be used to control various types of consumer electronics (e.g., by controlling a cursor on a computer screen, changing channels on a television, turning lights on, etc.).
A photodetector capable of detecting a single photon (i.e., a single particle of optical energy) is an example of a non-invasive detector that can be used to detect neural activity within the brain. For example, an array of these sensitive photodetectors can record photons that reflect off of tissue within the brain in response to application of one or more light pulses. Based on the time it takes for the photons to be detected by the photodetectors, neural activity and other attributes of the brain can be determined or inferred.
A photodetector that employs a semiconductor-based single-photon avalanche diode (SPAD) is capable of capturing individual photons with very high time-of-arrival resolution (a few tens of picoseconds). When photons are absorbed by a SPAD, their energy frees bound charge carriers (electrons and holes) that then become free-carrier pairs. In the presence of an electric field created by a reverse bias voltage applied to the diode, these free-carriers are accelerated through a region of the SPAD referred to as the multiplication region. As the free carriers travel through the multiplication region, they collide with other carriers bound in the atomic lattice of the semiconductor, thereby generating more free carriers through a process called impact ionization. These new free-carriers also become accelerated by the applied electric field and generate yet more free-carriers. This avalanche event can be detected and used to determine an arrival time of the photon.
In order to enable detection of a single photon, a SPAD is biased with a reverse bias voltage having a magnitude greater than the magnitude of its breakdown voltage, which is the bias level above which free-carrier generation can become self-sustaining and result in a runaway avalanche. This biasing of the SPAD is referred to as arming the device. When the SPAD is armed, a single free carrier pair created by the absorption of a single photon can create a runaway avalanche resulting in an easily detectable macroscopic current.
Conventional SPAD architectures gate a SPAD (i.e., arm and disarm the SPAD) by selectively biasing the SPAD with a gating signal generated by an active voltage source. Use of an active voltage source to gate a SPAD may disadvantageously introduce noise into the photodetector output, consume a relatively high amount of power, introduce supply voltage ripple within neighboring SPAD architectures, and cause other undesirable effects.